Volts in romance
Characters present * 5-Volt * 9-Volt, 9 Voltette * 18-Volt * Mona * Jimmy T * Kat and Ana * Dribble and Spitz * Dr. Crygor * Penny Crygor * Young Cricket * Master Mantis * ashley and red * natalie * joey * fronk * Mike * Orbulon Summary In this episode, 9 volt will react like a girl by going by the name “9 voltette” here Is the outfit from the new trailer with earrings, a bracelet, and a necklace, that 9 volt will be wearing and his hair will be hot pink with a bun with sideswept bang wario and lulu are absent in this episode, lulu is the only character to narrate the story Plot 9 volt is enjoying the outing with Natalie and her boyfriend joey Transcript Lulu: (narrating) Once upon a time, on a sorta-sunny sorta-not sorta afternoon, a young kid named 9 volt, who’s with Natalie, his romantic lover, was enjoying the outing 9 volt: you know, it’s been 16 years since your born natalie: I know lulu: (narrating) then his mum calls for a closeup 5 volt: hey 9 volt, time to shake things up for something 9 volt: wow (At a retail park, 18 volt yells for the alexa dot) 18 volt: alexa, change mattressman to super 9 volt alexa: changing 18 volt: alexa, play the song alexa: ok (super 9 volt song plays) 18 volt: come on fronk, it’s time to dance! fronk: wha? 18 volt, what, why are the voltettes doing here? 18 volt: they’d come for a party fronk: Wait? What? 18 volt: come on fronk, get up and dance! fronk: But i’m Not dancing, get out everybody! (While the music is heard, wario’s friends have finally parked) lulu: (narrating) the music goes on as wario’s friends finally parked mona: hey? What on Earth is that racket? jimmy t: i’d Guess the voltettes are dancing like me dr crygor: now, let’s focus on what we should do then... (the voltettes came and did a dance) dr crygor: not them, anyways, what do you want? kat: maybe me and ana will look for cute animals, and see what the toys r us shop is open young cricket: master, how about the fitness? master mantis: good penny: what about you orbulon? (To the voltettes) I said not you! (the voltettes disappear) (20 Minutes later) natalie: 18 volt, what happened to the voltettes? 18 volt: they did the agadoo while dr crygor and penny are asking the guys on what they should do natalie: well, more like agadon’t. 9 volt: (in woman accent) hello sisters! 18 volt: wha? 9 volt: I go by... 9 voltette natalie: how’d you? 9 voltette: that’s Right! From now on, I, will react like a girl 18 volt: now, check that out! (at town) lulu: (narrating) so 18 volt will talk to 9 voltette 18 volt: 9 voltette, is a awesome woman, she is a lovely girl 9 voltette: am I? 18 volt: yes. I’m going to be touring some places that you, Natalie and joey are going to 9 voltette: really? 18 volt: good One! (at the cinema that resembles VUE cinema) 18 volt: this is a cinema. It’s where you can watch every film, and there, is a lobby (Sees cinema people making food) and this is where people are making something good for the film 9 voltette: and the screens? 18 volt: this is the theatre room (sees nothing but people at the first, second and third row) Wow. Look at all of those people 9 voltette: I know they are 18 volt: and commercials and trailers plays every time when the film starts (digital cinema media laughter plays) 18 volt: that, is digital cinema media, and what does it stand for 9 voltette: DCM! 18 volt: that’s right! This has amazement, laughter and suspense. Amazement, shows images of a shot of the moon, the Milky Way galaxy, the inside of a space shuttle, shots of jellyfish, an exploding bomb and the Aurora Borealis. 9 voltette: And laughter? 18 volt: yep, this has a guy with a rabbit head getting up from a bench, a baby elephant running, a spaceman playing golf on the moon, a disco ball, someone "grabbing" the sun in their hands, a puzzled dog, Apple smashing, wind up teeth and balloons. 9 voltette: and what about suspense? Does it have a gun being fired, a fox growling, someone's pupil shrinking, a TV being smashed a match being lit. 18 volt: yes, it did have a gun being fired, a fox growling, someone's pupil shrinking, a TV being smashed a match being lit. (Vue this is not a cinema ad plays) 18 volt: and take a look, this is not a cinema is here. It says this is big screen sports, opera, music, theatre, dance, tv, comedy, gaming, innovation, knowledge, (deep voice) entertainment! 9 voltette: that was funny! (after trailers, vue pre 4K get ready plays, after that) man: hello, makes you notice doesn’t it, a little bit of darkness, refine of the senses, focuses the mind. It’s time to enjoy the big screen experience, with no distractions, no sudden ringtones, no glaring screens, no talking. So sit back, relax, switch off your phone, and switch off from the outside world 18 volt: (laughs) 9 voltette: why are you laughing? 18 volt: a man says hello 9 voltette: that made me jump (at the bowling center) 18 volt: this, is the bowling center, it has a arcade as well, it also has a pool table, and hey, there are food as well (at laserzone) 18 volt: and this is laserzone, this is the awesome place (at a swimming pool that resembles Danes camp leisure centre, 18 volt climb the steps while wearing nothing at all but a vest and shorts) 18 volt: this is a swimming pool, baby, it has water slides, flumes, giant spacebowls and a lazy river (after the tour, 9 volt took off his white boots and sees 18 volt in a hot tub) 18 volt: oooh yeah, just a lounging and a relaxing (and sank down) 9 voltette: People Of the pool, what is 18 volt doing? 18 volt: watch and learn! (Re Emerged and sang his hot rendition of splash splash) Splish Splash, I Was takin' a bath. Long about a Saturday Night. A Rub... dub, Just rappin in the tub. thinkin' everything was all right. Well, the girls started screaming', I shampooed My hair I thought I scrub myself But I scrub somethin' more And then a Splish splash, I left somethin' in the bath, Well, how was I to know was my rapping' going on? There was a splishin' and a splashin', rubbin' with a dubbin' washin' and a scrubbin', Yeah! Bing bang, I saw the whole gang squeakin' like a little Rubber duck Flip flop, just spinnin' like a top, I thought my buddy might love me It Was hot and hot when i’m In the shower Good golly, said the girls That's some kind of oooh. A Well a, Splish splash. They yanked them out the bath, And went and jump in the swimmin pool. There was a splishin' and a splashin', rubbin and a dubbin' washin and a scrubbin', Yeah! 9 voltette: um... Nat, what is 18 volt doing 18 volt: what am I doing? I’m entertaining those people natalie: entertaining the what what? 9 voltette: the people at the swimming pool 18 volt: (starts to slide down) 9 voltette: i’d Guess he is, you know, that weird funny clip about a baby who is singing in a tub with his rubber toy duck. natalie: yo, what on Earth, would you stop already, I hate flowgo stuff (Both saw 18 volt singing at a deep end pool) natalie: (injured) ugh, please, help me... 9 voltette: what happened? natalie: 18 volt made his own song 9 voltette: no need to faint, you know Living and learning? it’s The perfect school anthem, this memorable song will provide children with a code by which to go about their time at primary school and the years that follow. 18 volt: yes, The perfect school anthem, this memorable song will provide children with a code by which to go about their time at primary school and the years that follow. And it went (Sings) The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. now I am gonna step in the shower natalie and 9 voltette: are you going to? 18 volt: (offscreen) i’m Gonna take a shower and sing 9 voltette: your going to what? (18 volt steps in the shower, starts dancing as living and learning starts and began to take his vest off and washes himself) 18 volt: Sun up in the morning Time to get a-moving There’s a day for living And there’s work to be done. Minutes turn to hours, Seeds becoming flowers, Everything around us is a-moving along. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as they day goes on. Getting on together, Helping one another, Living in the rhythm as we journey on. Summer into winter, Streams becoming rivers, Everything around us is a-moving along. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. Changing and a-growing, coming and a-going Everyone together living under the sun Morning turns to evening, sowing turns to reaping Everything around us is a-moving along. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. Sun up in the morning Time to get a-moving There’s a day for living And there’s work to be done. Minutes turn to hours, Seeds becoming flowers, Everything around us is a-moving along. Category:Warioware adventures episodes